Jeunes Diaries: les voyages innatendus
by MimiBoom
Summary: Elena et Damon traitent avec les joies et les difficultés qu'ils soulèvent Claire et essaient de travailler à leur propre relation et face à l'école. Être enceinte au lycée n'est pas facile, mais étant les parents adolescents est toute une autre paire de manches. Cette fanfiction est un traduction. Laissez vos commentaires svp.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour je commence une nouvelle traduction de fanfiction. L'original est écrit en anglais par 27kate17 et le titre original est T**__**eenage Diaries: The Unexpected Journeys. Bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Cher journal, _

_Tu ne sais jamais exactement ce que ça va être quand vous allez être touché d'être une mère jusqu'à ce que vous n'en devenez une. C'est un sentiment de tant d'émotions à la fois qu'il est difficile à décrire. L'amour que j'ai pour Claire est comme rien que je n'ai jamais cru possible. Cela fait deux semaines qu'elle était dans ce monde et déjà je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans elle. Elle a rempli une place dans mon sœur que je ne savais même pas que j'avais. Je pouvais la regarder toute la journée, elle est si belle._

_Je vais t'avouer que ça a été fou ses deux dernières semaines, s'occuper d'un bébé, c'est beaucoup. Non seulement j'ai essayé de comprendre la maternité, mais aussi j'étais occupé à étudier pour les examens. Il a été mouvementé, mais maintenant je suis à l'école pour l'été. Damon a été incroyable avec elle et je souris toujours quand je l'attrape et lui parler à lui parler tout en changeant sa couche._

_Oui, Damon change ses couches crois-le ou pas. Je ne serai pas surprise si elle devient la fille à papa parce que même si elle n'est âgée seulement de deux semaine, elle a déjà enroulé son petit doigt autour du sien._

_Elena _

Elena descendait le reste de la vodka en dansant autour des arbres tout en riant. Mettant ses cheveux en arrière, elle se retourna dans son bikini et sa jupe d'herbe tandis que Damon s'appuya contre à un arbre à la regarder et pris une bouteille et se servit un verre.

Elle tend la main pour prendre la main de son Damon et il lui prit par la taille et l'attira plus près de lui. Quand elle était assez proche de ses lèvres, elles sont allées directement vers son cou. Il a embrassé sa peau et a été récompensé par les gémissements d'Elena.

« Dieu que la vie est terrible. » dit-elle

« Je sais que c'est terrible. » répondit Damon, mais il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention.

« Tu sais que je suis toujours la bonne fille, celle qui obéit à ses parents, celle qui fait ses devoirs et je m'entendais avec tout le monde. »Dit Elena pendant que Damon continuait à embrasser son corps, le bikini ouvert. « Et ce que j'ai vu, les parents sont parents, j'ai dû quitter New York la seule maison que je connaissais et viens dans cette ville stupide. »

« Cette ville est stupide » déclara Damon avant de capturer ses lèvres. Elena laissa échapper un gémissement et passa ses bras autour du cou de Damon pour approfondir le baiser et alors sa langue dans sa bouche accueillante. Elle n'était pas cette fille, elle sentit les mains de Damon trainée jusqu'à son haut de bikini et au lieu de se tirer loin de là, elle se rapprocha de lui.

« Je suis fatiguée d'être la bonne fille. » lui dit Elena.

Quand elle enleva le haut de son bikini, Damon sourit « Je peux t'aider avec ça ! »

Elena eu un rire et se pencha sur le short de Damon. Elle a été choquée de la façon audacieuse qu'elle était particulière pour sa première fois. Ils ont continué à s'embrasser et de retirer leurs vêtements. Le dos appuyé contre l'arbre. Damon leva Elena de façon à ce qu'elle puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« J'ai juste besoin de cinq minutes dans ma vie de merde ! » dit Elena avant de capturer ses lèvres. Dieu qu'il faisait chaud, pensa t-elle quand il prit le contrôle.

« Temps mort, qu'est ce qui pourrait se passer ? » Damon rit, puis plongea pour embrasser de nouveau le cou d'Elena. Les yeux d'Elena se fermèrent et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir complet. Elle voulait juste oublier tout et juste faire quelque chose qui était tellement hors de caractère pour elle et se laissa juste profiter du moment. Elle poussa un gémissement et a commencé à respirer lourdement, et le tira vers elle pour un autre baiser. Le moment était parfait, mais il était un peu bizarre, elle pouvait entendre quelqu'un pleurer. En regardant autour, elle se demandait ce que c'était, Damon ne semble pas prendre conscience du bruit mais le bruit plus fort et perçant et maintenant ressemblait à un bébé qui pleure. Pourquoi un bébé pleurait dans les bois ? pensa t-elle.

Soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle était à la maison dans le lit et les pleurs venaient dans la pièce. « Claire ! » appela t-elle alors qu'elle tentait de se réveiller de son rêve. Tirant ses cheveux en désordre de son visage, elle regarda le berceau et se frotta les yeux.

« Je suis là ! » venu d'une voix douce et puis elle commença à redresser. Elle vit Damon à côté du berceau et berçait le petit bébé Claire dans ses bras. « Je pense que quelqu'un a faim » dit-il avec un sourire.

Avec un bâillement et en se frottant les yeux, elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait. Damon berçait Claire contre sa poitrine nue, il s'approcha du lit. Claire a toujours semblée se calmer quand elle a un contact avec la peau, et de ne pas crier et de réveiller tout le monde dans la maison.

Elle s'assit et déplaça les oreillers derrière elle, Elena vérifia son réveil et vit qu'il était 02h30. Elle ajusta son haut pour qu'elle puisse la nourrir et Damon lui tendit doucement la petite à Elena. Claire se démenait un moment pendant le transfert, mais bientôt calmé, et attira son attention pour manger. Après deux semaines, Elena essayait toujours de faire usage de soins infirmiers, mais elle semblait plus à l'aise et l'utilisa chaque jour.

Comme Claire se nourrissait, Damon se déplaça de l'autre côté du lit et s'est effondré. Il regarda le lien spécial entre Elena et Claire. Elena semblait si naturelle, elle semble savoir exactement ce qui est nécessaire si Claire avait faim, besoin d'une nouvelle couche.

Il passa son index sur la petite tête molle de Claire alors qu'elle se nourrissait. »Tu sais que pour une si petite paire de poumons, elle n'a pas de problème pour crier aussi fort. »Ria Damon. Elena sourit et hocha la tête. Il est vrai, si Claire voulait attirer notre attention, elle n'a pas de problème.

« Peux-tu me donner un verre d'eau ? » demanda Elena à Damon comme il était à côté d'elle. Avec un clin d'œil, Damon sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Tout ce qu'il portait était son pantalon de pyjama.

Il bailla comme il a ouvert la porte et sortit. Il n'avait pas vraiment porté attention et fini par heurter quelqu'un dans le couloir sombre. Il alluma la lumière, il se trouva face à quelqu'un, il n'a jamais pensé qu'il irait dans le couloir. Les yeux de Damon s'élargissent de surprise en voyant qui était en face de lui, c'était Alaric Saltzman, son professeur d'histoire qui vient de passer la porte avec rien d'autre qu'un boxer avec dans la main une glace.

« Damon ! » Dit Alaric sous le choc de le voir debout.

Damon était sans voix et il le regardait, pour être honnête, il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pourrait dire à un enseignant à moitié nu dans le couloir. « Elena voulait juste un verre d'eau. » Dit Damon alors qu'il se dirigea vers les escaliers à toute vitesse.

« Damon, écoute… » Commença a dire Alaric, comme Damon semblait faire une course vers les escaliers.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas arrivé, je ne vous ai pas vu ! » Répondit Damon rapidement avant de monter à l'étage.

Alaric se mordit la lèvre, puis se précipita dans la chambre de Jenna comme lui aussi avait décidé d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Lorsque Damon revint avec l'eau d'Elena, elle essayait juste de rendormir Claire dans son berceau. Avec un sourire, Damon tendit le verre d'eau à Elena, puis se pencha vers le berceau et de donner à sa petite fille un baiser sur son petit front. Elle remua un peu, mais semble s'être rendormir heureusement. Ils avaient été avec elle à peu près toute la nuit dernière c'était tellement agréable qu'elle semblait se rendormir cette fois.

Elena se dirigea vers le lit et grimpa. Elle était épuisée et voulait juste se rendormir. Prenant une dernière gorgée d'eau, elle le plaça sur la table de nuit et ensuite déplaça ses oreillers. Avec un bâillement, Damon grimpa à côté d'elle et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Tous les deux étaient prêts à mettre leurs têtes sur leurs oreillers. Elena se blottit contre Damon avec son dos contre sa poitrine.

« Qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver hein ? » dit doucement Elena avec un petit rire.

« Humm ? » Marmonna Damon fatigué, et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Rien » dit Elena avec un sourire et ferma les yeux. « Juste un rêve que j'ai fait. »

_**Fin du Chapitre 1**_

_**Alors est-ce que cela vous a plu ? Est-ce que je dois continuer la traduction ou laisser tomber ? Laissez des review pour m'aider à choisir.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour je commence une nouvelle traduction de fanfiction. L'original est écrit en anglais par 27kate17 et le titre original est T**__**eenage Diaries: The Unexpected Journeys. Bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_Cher journal,_

_Alors bébé est âgé de presque un mois maintenant et a appris à faire beaucoup ! Elle déplace sa petite tête d'un côté à l'autre et semble toujours être à la recherche de Damon ou de ses yeux bleus lumineux. Elle est tellement adorable, je ne peux pas croire à quel point je l'aime. Elle connaît le son de ma voix et si elle pleure et entend ma voix, elle se calme un peux car elle sait que je suis là._

_Elle peut être difficile et Damon et moi avons fait beaucoup de nuit blanche. Jenna a permis à Damon de dormir ici et aider en sachent que cela rend les choses un peu plus facile pour moi, même si elle n'est pas vraiment heureuse de la nouvelle configuration. Damon semble être le meilleur avec elle quand elle est juste difficile. Il se promène avec et la berce sur sa poitrine parce qu'elle semble aimer la peau et le contact avec la peau. _

_Elena._

Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et avait des cernes sous les yeux alors qu'elle se tenait dans la cuisine pour se préparer un chocolat chaud. Ils avaient eu une autre nuit mouvementé et il semble que Claire s'était finalement installer. Vêtue de son peignoir rose, Elena laissa échapper un grand bâillement quand elle a ouvert un paquet de poudre de chocolat et l'a verse dans une tasse.

« Dieu, elle a enfin sommeil ! » dit Jenna en la regardant aussi fatiguée quand elle entra dans la cuisine et a commencé à se faire du café.

« Pour l'instant. » déclara Elena alors qu'elle agita doucement son chocolat chaud. Reprenant un muffin sur le comptoir et sa tassa de chocolat chaud, elle alla dans le salon et posa sur le table sa tasse et s'assit dans le grand fauteuil confortable. Comme elle s'assit elle regarda les deux monopolisant le grand canapé.

Jenna venu rejoindre Elena dans le salon et faisait la même chose qu'elle. Allongé sur le canapé, Damon était allongé sur le dos sans chemise. Il portait seulement son jean comme il avait Claire blottit et recroquevillé sur sa poitrine avec sa petite tête sur l'épaule de Damon. Comme les deux dormi, une couverture a été mit sur eux pour garder Claire au chaud pendant qu'elle dormait à poing fermés avec papa.

« Ils ont la même expression de visage quand ils dorment. » souligna Jenna et pris une chaise et se mit à côté d'Elena. « Et elle a tes poumons. » ajouta Jenna avec un sourire.

« Je n'était pas un bébé bruyant. » se défendit Elena.

« Oh ta mère pria pour que tu dorme la nuit. » Jenna et elle sourire, et elle tourna le dos vers le père et la fille qui dormaient à poings fermés.

Quand les deux étaient assises tranquillement, elles ont entendus un léger coup à la porte. « Tu ferais mieux d'y aller avant qu'il ne sonne. » Dit Jenna à Elena qui se dirigea ver la cuisine.

Avec un soupir, Elena se leva et se précipita vers la porte, et quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle y trouva Bonnie et Caroline debout de l'autre côté. Toutes les deux avaient de grands sourires sur leurs visages et Caroline portait un grand sac.

« Je l'ai encore fait » dit Caroline avec un sourire coupable.

Elena se mit à rire et secoua la tête. « Eh bien, je t'ai de cesser d'aller dans les magasins de bébé ! » Caroline haussa les épaules quand elle et Bonnie entra dans la maison. Il semble qu'à chaque fois que Caroline sortit, elle achetait quelque chose pour Claire. Il y a deux jours, elle a acheté des petites bottines noires avec des arcs roses et il y a une semaine, elle lui a apporté un ours en peluche blanc.

« Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher ! » dit Caroline et alla dans le salon. Elle est revenue avec halte quand elle a vu Damon torse nu sur le canapé. « Il est nu ! »

« Quoi ? » lâcha Bonnie.

Elena leva les yeux et Caroline continua à regarder Damon avec de grands yeux. « Il n'est pas nu, il ne porte tout simplement pas de t-shirt. » Dit Elena à Bonnie.

« Et pourquoi Damon ai à moitié endormi nu sur le canapé ? » demanda Bonnie pas si heureuse.

« Détend-toi Bonnie. » dit Elena sachant que son amie n'était pas une grande fan de Damon. « C'est la seule façon que nous avons pour que Claire s'installe et dorme en ce moment. »lui dit-elle et prit s'assit dans son fauteuil et a commencé à manger son muffin. « Il est arrivé au point que je me fiche de la façon que nous avons tant qu'elle dort. »

« Ils ont l'air adorable. » dit Caroline et prit son téléphone pour prendre une photo.

« Caroline ! » dit Elena avec un petit rire.

« Hey cela ira parfaitement dans l'album pour Claire. » déclara Caroline.

« Je suis sûr que Tyler va adorer le fait que tu es une photo de Damon à moitié nu sur ton téléphone. »Dit Bonnie en riant.

« C'est l'ange du sommeil, voilà de quoi je suis intéressé, pas du corps chaud.

« Caroline ! » rigola Bonnie qui trouva sa déclaration un peu inapproprié étant donné qu'Elena écoutait ce qu'elle sortait.

« Détend-toi Bonnie, c'est un compliment ! Hey Elena en fait un homme tenant un bébé est tout à fait chaud ! » Alors que Bonnie ne pouvait pas croire à quel point Caroline parlait, Elena secoua la tête et sourit et but une gorgée de chocolat chaud. »Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? »

Pendant un moment Caroline semblait avoir oublié pourquoi elle est venu et se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit une robe d'été rose. La robe était un damier de rose pastel avec un rose légèrement plus clair, il y avait une ligne solide de perle rose pastel sur le cou et à l'ourlet de la robe ainsi qu'un ruban rose pastel autour de la taille et un arc sur le côté. « Elle sera parfaite sur elle ! » dit Caroline avec enthousiasme.

Elena sourit et accepta le cadeau de Caroline, « Elle est mignonne ! » dit Elena et la regarda, « Caroline tu l'as gâte comme une folle ! »

« Je sais, mais je suis sa tante donc j'ai le droit ! » dit-elle avec un sourire avant de prendre une chaise.

Avec un sourire, Elena fixa la tenue qui était son sac, « Hey Caroline, sais-tu ce que veux le maire Lockwood ? » demande Elena.

Elena mentionna le maire Lockwood, Caroline devenu nerveuse et remua inconfortablement sur sa chaise. « Pourquoi me demande-tu ça ? »

« Eh bien celui-ci à quitter son poste de maire en raison de problème personnel et aussi parce qu'il ne va pas prendre la parole à l'obtention des diplômes de Damon ce soir. Que s'est-il passé pour ne parler à l'obtention des diplômes, sauf si c'était quelque chose de vraiment grave ? » Bonnie semble également intéressé par la discussion.

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander » Leur dit Caroline.

« Donc il y a quelque chose de mauvais se passe ? » Demanda Elena mais Caroline est restée muette sur le sujet. Elle a regardé ses amis avec un regard qui leur disait de ne pas en demander plus. Bonnie et Elena semblaient inquiètes de ce qui se passait.

Soudain, ils entendirent un gémissement et les trois têtes se tournèrent pour voir Claire commençant à s'agiter sur le torse de Damon. Elle fronça son petit nez et ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts. Rapidement, Elena sauta sur ses pieds et se pencha pour attraper sa fille. Comme Elena a enlevé Claire des bras de Damon, lui aussi, a commencé à remuer quand il réalisa ce qui se passait.

« C'est bon, je l'ai » dit Elena en tenant Claire dans ses bras et commença à chuchoter à l'oreille de la petite fille. Damon était là pour le moment, il se réveilla pour voir où il était. Assis, il était surpris de voir Caroline et Bonnie assissent sur le canapé un peu plus loin. Et le regard de Caroline n'est pas passée inaperçu non plus.

« Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? » Demanda Damon en se grattant la tête

« Environ une heure et demie » Lui dit Elena alors qu'elle prit place sur le canapé et bascula Claire.

« C'est ça ! » Dit Damon avec lassitude.

« Ecoutes, pourquoi n'irai tu pas à la maison pour dormir un peu, nous avons l'obtention de ton diplôme ce soir et tu ne vas pas t'endormir sur scène » lui dit-elle.

Damon semblait hésiter au début mais il avait l'air épuisé « C'est bon, nous allons rester et aider. » Gazouilla Caroline avec un sourire.

« Vas dormir un peu » lui dit Elena en lui touchant le bras. Damon hocha la tête et se leva. Il a prit sa chemise qui était sur le sol puis la mit. Avec un sourire, il se pencha et donna un doux baisé sur la tête de Claire. « Ne fais pas beaucoup de peine à maman. » dit-il avec un petit rire. En levant les yeux, il rencontra les yeux d'Elena et lui sonna un baiser rapide avant de partir vers la porte. Comme il partit, il fit une longue sieste pour la première fois depuis des semaines qui ne sera pas interrompu par un bébé qui crie.

Le campus de l'école était rempli de parents et membres de la famille comme eux avaient fait le chemin pour la cérémonie de remises des diplômes. C'était la sortie d'Elena depuis qu'elle avait eu Claire et pour la première fois, un grand nombre de gens de la ville sont venus la voir. Elle a été choquée par le nombre de personnes qui sont venus voir le nouveau bébé d'autant plus que beaucoup ne cachaient pas leurs visages quand ils ont découvert qu'elle était enceinte.

Décidant qu'il était mieux d'ignorer Elena, elle a juste forcé un sourire comme les gens qui sont venus jaillir sur le bébé. Jenna était à ses côtés tout le temps tout comme l'étaient Stefan et Zach. Ils étaient tous ici pour l'obtention de diplôme de Damon alors qu'il était à l'intérieur de l'école pour se préparer.

Vérifiant son temps, Elena a couvert la poussette de bébé de Claire qui dormait dedans, pensant qu'elle dormirait pendant toute l cérémonie. Elle avait essayé de son mieux de planifier la cérémonie, nourri et changé Claire juste avant dans l'espoir que maintenant elle se contenterait de dormir.

Ce n'est pas ce que Claire avait prévu, dés que la musique avait commencé et que les diplômés avaient commencés à marcher vers le bas de la scène, Claire poussa cri et Elena savait qu'elle n'allait pas dormir.

« Tu veux que je la prenne ? » demanda Jenna sachant qu'Elena voulait voir Damon diplômé.

« Non, c'est bon. » déclare Elena avec un soupir, elle atteint la poussette et attrapa le bébé hurlant de joie. Avec une couverture, Elena se dirigea vers l'école pour que les pleurs de Claire n'interrompent quelqu'un.

Elena s'assit sur un banc dans le couloir, elle berça doucement Claire. En regardant les couloirs de l'école vide, Elena pensa à l'année dernière et tout ce qui s'est passé. Les murmures et les regards qu'elle a eu alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs avec son ventre de femme enceinte et le nom cruel par lequel ont l'appelaient. Même après Damon avait menacé tout ceux qui faisait des remarques cruelles sur elle.

Ce n'était pas facile de marcher à travers ces salles tous les jours, mais c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait à faire. C'est quelque chose qu'elle aurait continué à faire pendant deux ans et elle savait que les choses n'allaient pas être différentes maintenant qu'elle avait Claire.

Les gens vont la regarder quand ils la voient avec le bébé, de la juger parce que les adolescents ne devraient pas avoir de bébé. Elle savait que les gens seraient à lui reprocher ce qui s'est passé et elle savait qu'elle était responsable d'une manière, mais maintenant, elle faisait de son mieux pour faire face à cette situation difficile. La vie ne va pas être un chemin facile pour elle ou pour Damon mais vraiment la vie ne va pas être sans ses luttes.

Elle pouvait entendre le principal appelé les noms des diplômés et elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, elle était devant la porte quand juste à temps pour entendre le nom de Damon. Elle le regarda alors qu'il se trouvait dans sa robe noire et ceinture rouge et portant ce chapeau.

Quand il se dirigea vers le principal pour lui remettre son diplôme. « Regarde Claire c'est papa ! » chuchota Elena à l'oreille de son bébé alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre. Damon a accepté le diplôme et avec un sourire, il regarda son oncle Zach qui était fière de prendre des photos. A un moment, Damon se retourna vers Elena et lui fit un sourire affectueux. Elena sourit fièrement quand son homme tenu son diplôme.

Comme la foule acclamait les diplômés pour les féliciter, les chapeau ont été jetés en l'air, car ils ne sont plus des élèves secondaire. Les parents n'ont pas tardés à prendre des photos et les diplômés sont venus se joindre à eux et oncle Zach n'était pas différent.

« Regardes, il y a papa le diplômés d'études secondaires ! » dit Elena venu avec Claire, Damon prenait une photo avec Stefan.

« Bon ça sonne tout simplement faux » rit Jenna mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et de parlé à sa grande nièce.

Après avoir pris une photo Damon sourit heureux et prit sa petite fille. « Désolé, nous avons raté la plupart de la cérémonie. » déclara Elena malheureuse, elle passa son doigt dans les cheveux courts et foncés de Claire tandis que Damon la balançait.

« Il semble que nous pouvons planifier tout ce que nous voulons pour qu'elle dort, mais elle va le faire de toute façon. » déclara Damon avec un petit rire.

« Je me demande de qui elle tient ça ? » dit Stefan avec un sourire alors qu'il mitraillait de photos le père et la fille câlins. Damon donna à son frère un regard rapide tandis que tout le monde se mit à rire. Il a ensuite regardé sa petite fille dans ses bras qui semblait se rendormir dans les bras comme il l'a bercé.


End file.
